


T.M.N.T.A.F

by CharmantPoison



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-07-29 20:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16271726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmantPoison/pseuds/CharmantPoison
Summary: "T.M.N.T...A.F?""Yeah, it's pretty catchy don't you think?" Leonardo grinned over to his brothers and looked over to the leader of the small group of friends. "Sure, but what does it stand for?" If she had to be honest, it didn't even sound close to 'catchy'. Michelangelo's grin widened as he stretched his arms out and cheered, "TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES... wait for it... AND FRIENDS!""That is so..." C.T looked over to Angel, hoping he could help her out. The Filipino boy only watched her with an arched eyebrow. Figuring out that he wanted no part of this, she heaved a sigh. "Fine name, Mikey... fine name."





	T.M.N.T.A.F

**Author's Note:**

> Hello.  
> I have returned.  
> With another interest.  
> I do adore this cartoon.  
> Thank you.

  _"They compromised the freaking mission!"_

  Sable irises trailed after the pacing form of his leader, loud rock music blasting from his metallic headphones as he laid comfortably on the couch. He found it funny that she couldn't seem to curse even if her patience seemed to have thinned out due to the incident that occurred yesterday night. The leader was venting and insulting nothing but ghosts at this point, even though it would be drastically different if she was in a calmer state. With a sigh, he fixed his position so that his neck would be less sore and looked up towards the bland, white ceiling. White was the primary colour of their base. White flooring, white walls, white couches. Heck, even his clothes were white. Not that he minded, but he missed being 'emo' and wearing darker colours. Now the only one being goth and deep was the leader herself, who was dubbed either _**Combatent**_ or **_Leo_** ; as in the lion.

   She held no belief in Zodiacs, neither did he but he had mild interest in it. He finally got tired of hearing screaming music in his ears and stopped his music from furthering destroying his eardrums and slid off his headphones, now laying on his stomach as he watched her continue venting. 

  He opened his mouth to say something, but shook his head and sat up before standing and walking over to her. He grabbed her shoulders, sat her down on the couch and retrieved her some chocolate. It was pretty cliche to give ladies chocolate, but it worked for most people regardless of their gender. After all, chocolates _do_ contain endorphin... whatever that is, it improves her mood. "Thanks, Angel," Leo heaved a sigh and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. He watched her, his hand supporting his chin as his elbow dug into his knee. Leo glanced at the boy and closed her eyes, forcing herself to calm herself. "It's just... those guys in weird, green frog costumes. They messed everything up and now those dimwits are on the loose!" Just as she was about to stand up and start her whole _'pace it out because I literally need to do something while venting'_ thing, Angel grabbed her shoulder and forced her to sit down again. "You're right, I should calm down." Leo sucked in air through her teeth and leaned back, closing her eyes again.

  Her deep brown eyes watched the ceiling as she seemed to start losing herself in her sea of hidden emotions. Her hidden world, as he would call it. His fingers twitched before his hand reached for hers and gave it a good squeeze. Leo always seemed so stressed and had little time to herself since she always tried to do whatever to keep the team in check while making sure they were all good and cared for. He wanted to tell her that it was okay, that she didn't have to worry, that no one would get mad at her for failing the duty given to her. He wasn't there for her when she needed someone, but he was here for her now.

  He opened his mouth yet again, when someone ran in and nearly tripped over their own shoelaces. Except that they were wearing flats. Leo inhaled and looked at the person who had just came in. She had long and wavy, ashy-blonde hair and bright brown eyes with a short stature. "Leo! Vivi! I've just found out another mess is in the NYC, now! We must go!" She seemed pumped and ready to charge into the mission, but all three knew that they needed one call.

  Angel looked up as Leo stood up with a determined look in her eyes, "Alright team, let's get it on." He didn't know if he should be worried or not, but the small smirk she had was pretty unsettling.

* * *

 

  

  "Uh, Raph? Care to take a look down there?" Donnie pointed downwards, and Raphael's eyes followed and narrowed in a squint before he realised that his brother was pointing towards a group of people that was walking into the construction site near their current spot. "Foot Clan!" His look of realisation easily melted into eagerness, and he signaled his brothers to follow after him as they stalked after the group. They couldn't find a less obvious way to infiltrate the hide-out, so they spent the next few minutes plotting and discussing their options. Since they had Donatello, it was pretty easy for them. "Alright, so..." Just as Leo was about to narrow everything down, the team's concentration was broken by Mikey who alarmed them of a vehicle approaching. It looked similar to their very own turtle tank, except it was less decorated, less flashy and not as cool as theirs... by their standards, at least. "Humans!"

  "Cops? Who called the cops here?" Leo sounded perplexed, and he had a right to. Raphael only watched as the vehicle's top lid opened from inside and the form of a young woman with slender figure and glare that screamed 'danger' had dropped from the roof of her vehicle and approached them. Following her were two people, a young man with fairer skin but similar eyes and shade of hair colour and a smaller girl who had blonde hair and innocuous blue eyes. He recognised her and her friends, she was the girl from yesterday who blew up on them for 'compromising their mission and now everyone was at fault'. "Look, if it's really about yesterday..."

   "This is  _ **our**_  call, costume freak. You do not have a say in this so go back to your weird... cosplay convention and don't stick your noses in where it doesn't belong." Leo seemed amused and sniggered, "Costume freak." Her attention drove from Raphael to Leonardo. "Which means you are one too." He blinked and crossed his arms, "Well, at least we look good in these costumes." He huffed at her, the girl growing livid at his answer. All it took was one nudge from Angel to remind her what they were really here to do. "Right, sorry." She murmured to him and looked at the group of mutants. "Okay, you all can just leave. This case is ours, and ours alone."

  "Hey, you're not the only one who's interested in taking down these guys!" 

  "Interested or not, we have the authority to. It's our call, like I said. Not some superhero-wannabe's." 

  "Well, Manhattan is our home so-"

  "Alright, quit it both of you!" Raphael stopped the girl and Leo from bickering even further. "Look. We'll explain everything later, okay? We gotta go in and take down these crooks before someone gets the hit offa block, and we sure it ain't gonna be pretty if that happens." She seemed dubious and hesitant, but with Angel seeming to be on the mutant's side and Cecilia seeming to have joined them, she gave in. "Alright, fine. But the next time we meet, don't wear your... suits or whatever. Looks ridiculous." Her comrades exchanged looks and seemed to be smiling, supposedly glad that she was ready to chip in with these guys. 

  "Suits?" Mikey blinked and suddenly realised his error. "Oh, yeah, these! Yeah, we've been having them on for a while so we kinda forgot that they're suits." The girl seemed absolutely disgusted and weirded out. "Whatever... let's just go." She made her way towards the entrance but Donnie stopped her. "Wait, wait, wait. We can't just come inside! That's like... trapping a microscopic being in a house of alloys and wires!" She looked at him and his brothers followed. "No one understands my reference..." murmured the mutant with goggles. "It means we'll get jumped," Cecilia piped up. "Who brings kids to a place like this?" Leo asked and looked at their new ally. 

  "Excuse me, monsieur?"

  "Quit it." She told them and Cecilia huffed, crossing her arms. "You look smart. How about we go and clear the space before doing anything else?" She said to Donnie who blinked and crossed his arms. "And the catch is?" The young woman heaved a quiet sigh and shook her head, "No catch. You just look like a tool I could use." Leo snorted as Donnie glared towards him, bemused. Angel, on the other hand, seemed surprise by her choice of taking the purple-coded mutant instead of him. To prevent wasting anymore time, the duo; the young woman and the purple-banded mutant, had made their move towards the entrance and both of them peered in. Donnie used his goggles and confirmed that they were safe to move in. "Oh really?" Due to her lack of trust in her current partner, she retrieved a vial of purple smoke from her belt and paused. "Oh, no, not this."

  "Why not?"

  "...poisonous fumes..."

  "Classic mistake." Donnie remarked as she glared at him, not even amused the slightest. She switched vials and now had one with light red smoke in her hands. "Ooh, what's that one? Hallucination-triggering fumes?" He mocked. "Funny," she grunted quietly. Instead of answering the sarcasm, she threw the vial into the building and watched as the container dropped quietly onto the floor, the hissing sound of it confirmed that the capsule was opening and releasing the fumes. Under a minute, the smoke cleared out and strings of red began to appear. "Lasers. Alarms. How classy."

  "Can you hack them all?" She asked Donnie, looking at the taller mutant. "Sure thing, just give me a few..." He began to work on it, using the tablet strapped to his wrist. She looked back to see the group just... staring at them. Cecilia smiled and gave a thumbs up and she furrowed her brows at her, triggering nervousness in the young girl.

"Alright, coast is clear." Donnie hummed and looked over to the larger mutant in red, who cracked his knuckles upon seeing the look on his brother's face. "Alright, boys, it's go time." Leo didn't seem so amused but looked at her own team and nodded at them, motioning them to follow suit. As the group of seven traversed into the gloomy building, Mikey and Leonardo looked around. "Geez, how dark." The blue-clad turtle commented with a snide grin. Cecilia sniggered quietly as Leo drew in a breath to prevent saying anything unnecessary. Angel watched Leo as she flitted a smile towards him, small but a hint that she could manage. 

"Guys, we've got company." Leonardo informed as they went in a close circle, watching as multiple shadows dropped from nowhere. "Not how I imagined this night would be," Cecilia nudged Leo as she looked down at the French, once again unamused.


End file.
